1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire resistant structures, and more particularly relates to multilayered structures having a fiber reinforced protective layer and a protected substrate layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Structural materials such as sheets of wood, plywood, particle board, and oriented strand board find wide spread use in the building industry. Each of these materials, while providing desired levels of strength and economy, have, however, generally exhibited undesirably low levels of heat and fire resistance.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide wooden structures which exhibit desired levels of heat and fire resistance.